Pleasuring Encounter
by Seek Into You
Summary: Spoiler 2.09 / Alternate Universe. Bonnie/Damon. A little one shot about how the scene of the school could have gone. One-shot.


**Author's note: This fic is just a little something I had fun with. Everyone who has seen the webclip from Ep.09 will know what this is about. Anyway, this one is dedicated to Miss Tia because she sure loves cars and Bamon together. Oh and this is my first try at anything sexual so bear with me? **

**Pleasuring Encounter.**

Bonnie hurried out of school, her arms full of books. Her mind was still on Emily. She didn't understand why she kept asking for help when there was nothing that she could do. Bonnie was getting tired of Emily's apparitions. It was freaking her out. She wanted her gone.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her body slamming into another one. Looking up, she immediately stepped back.

« Okay. It's your last chance. » Damon said, standing in front of her.

« I'm gonna scream. » Bonnie warned him, walking around him to get to her car.

« Oh, no. Don't do that. » He mocked her. « Let's stay on point. »

« Listen, I want my necklace. » He said, walking beside her.

« You can't have it. » She replied through clenched teeth.

« Well I can't take it but you can give it to me. » He said. « I'm trying to help you here. »

« I don't want your help. » She said, her tone harsh.

« You do want my help » Damon insisted, « and you don't even know it. Do you know why little witch? 'Cause you stumbled into something that you need to stumble out of. »

« Just leave me alone, or I swear -- »

« No. No threats! Look. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not Bonnie, » he said, raising his hand up to her cheek. « I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back. »

Bonnie looked at him, surprised. « How do you know about her? »

« I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. » He said, his face a breathe away from hers. « Oh! See how scared you are? And you should be! Because I will get that crystal even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. »

He opened the door to her car. « So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal. » He nodded for Bonnie to get in the car.

Bonnie slammed her car's door and peeled out of the school parking lot. Looking in the rearview mirror, she saw nothing. No cars, nothing. She breathed out a sigh in relief. He was gone. Finally.

« I wouldn't be so sure of that, little witch. »

Bonne screamed. Looking to her right, she saw Damon sitting in her passenger seat.

Where did he come from? She asked herself. She didn't even hear him come in. but there he was.

Still wearing his leather jacket, the top buttons of his dress shirt undone, his piercing blue eyes darkening, he moved toward her with feline laziness, grabbing the wheel as his gaze moved slowly over her body, stopping briefly at her neck and licking his lips.

« Pull over. » He said quietly.

Without knowing why she did it, she pulled over on the deserted road and got out of the car, leaning against the door.

« Well, you are persistent, » she murmured, her fingers tightening on the necklace.

She jumped when his body jolted. He took a step toward her, his eyes closed and his body pinning her against the door. His chest expanded with a deep breath. She placed her palm over his heart and felt the strong pounding against the thin cotton shirt.

He grabbed her wrist, locking his fist around it. She flinched. He'd moved so fast. She'd barely seen the blur of movement he'd made. His eyes opened. The blue irises glowed, focusing on her with the predatory fierceness of an animal.

« Damon? »

He pushed her down against the hood of the car, her back arching against the cold metal. « I have a feeling letting you out of my sight might be a very bad idea right now. » He whispered, his breathe fanning over her face. His gaze drifted to her throat. « You smell wonderful, do you know that, little witch? »

Bonnie tried to take deep breathes but she couldn't. His body was pressing against her. She was terrified. And incredibly aroused which she was berating herself for. She couldn't and shouldn't be attracted to him. But how couldn't she?

« Bonnie. » He skimmed a hand down her face and gazed into her eyes, a look of wonder crossing his face. « You know I'm not going to hurt you, right? »

She shook her head.

« Well, I wouldn't. Maybe have some fun, but never hurt you. » His gaze flickered over her again. « But.. I'm very…hungry. »

Bonnie inhaled sharply. Her pulse racing, she shivered in fear, and excitement.

He nuzzled her neck and whispered. « I want you. I want to taste you. Will you let me? »

Bonnie whimpered. « I… »

« Please, Bonnie? » He pleaded, running his nose down her neck and inhaling her scent.

The night was getting dark. Nobody was around. They were alone.

She nodded weakly.

He licked her neck, again and again until her veins throbbed with need.

« Damon. » She kneaded her hands in his back, running her fingers down until she reached the hem of his shirt. Lifting it, she ran her hands against his bare back.

« I'm so hungry. » he rasped, letting his tongue ran a path from the back of her ear to the edge of her bra. His eyes were glittering with hungry lust now, stroking over her breasts before the material of her dress fell a little bit.

« Take what you want. » She breathed.

Crying out, she felt his fangs suddenly pierce into her neck. The feeling felt strangely erotic, as if he were tasting another part of her. Her body was on fire. She needed more. More from him.

« More, » she cried. « Damon. »

He clenched her against him, drinking from her greedily. Each time he sucked on her, her blood coursed through her like a long delicious throb. She needed him inside her.

« I need you. Please. » She begged.

Still, sucking on her, Damon ran his hand down her chest, squeezing her breasts before continuing his path south. He put his hand in her pants and, sucking harder, he inserted a finger inside her.

Bonnie screamed.

He inserted two fingers in her and found her sensitive bud with his thumb. Each time he sucked on her neck, he pressed up with his fingers and down with his thumb. He kept feeding and stroking. She writhed with pleasure.

She cried out when the climax hit, her body vibrating before she dropped against the car, spent. She felt both sated and drained. She didn't know how much blood he'd taken. She didn't really care. She felt so good, just floating. She noticed somewhat hazily that he'd withdrawn from her neck. He was still leaning against her, looking into her eyes.

She looked away in shame of what she had done.

He place a finger under her chin and turned her face toward him. « Don't deny it, little bird. We both wanted it. And you should know something.. » He said, smirking. « I always get what I want. »

« Get away from me. » She growled at him.

He stepped away from her, licking his lips. « Don't forget that, Bonnie. I always do. »

He disappeared.

Thinking he was gone for good, Bonnie readjusted her dress and stood against her car, still astounded by the previous events.

She was suddenly grabbed and thrown against Damon. He crushed his lips against her. And thought she should hate it, she didn't. He really knew how to kiss.

Getting her sense back, she pushed him away. « What the hell!?! »

Damon shrugged. « Sorry? I forgot to do it before. Told you I always get what I want. Sleep tight Bonnie. » He said. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered. « I'll be seeing you. » before disappearing a second time.

Bonnie immediately got in her car, locking the doors.

« Damn him! » She exclaimed, punching the wheel.

* * *

**As always, please review? **


End file.
